


The Man In the Mirror Isn't Me

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is an edgy boy, Darkness, Drabble, M/M, Nipple Play, Possession, Sexual Persuasion, Tentacle Bondage, dark side, handjob, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mark ends up trying to deal with his darker half, not the best idea.





	The Man In the Mirror Isn't Me

**Author's Note:**

> HERE COMES DARKY!!! I finally got the motivation to write a story with Mark and Dark. And, I ended up making it smutty at the last second. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, in my fics, Mark sometimes wears glasses cuz I like him with his glasses.
> 
> Small Note: I might be getting a tablet for Christmas so, I hopefully might be able to post longer stories!

Mark gripped the side of the vanity mirror as he looked deeply into the mirror. He stared at his own reflection until 'HE' appeared. Eventually, a man who looked like Mark appeared.

His hair was spikier than Mark's and was a deep, blood-red color that stood out against his grayish skin tone. He wore a sleeveless coat with a crop top beneath. A spiky collar with a 'D' dangling from it was around his neck. But, his eyes were the worst...His eyes were black with a red pupil along with his cheeks stitched closed meeting the edges of his mouth, which was full of sharp fangs.

"Greetings, Mark." The demon politely greeted, tail entering the frame before flicking out of view.  
"Why do you keep interrupting me when I'm recording? I have a job to do, ya know?" The man questioned, wanting answers.  
"Heh. You mean like this?" Dark replied, red smoke surrounding him for a moment. Mark grunted, feeling darkness surge through him, eyes flickering between his usual and the ones that Dark owned, before eventually stopping, leaving Mark panting and sweating.

"Y-Yeah...Like, that...y-ya bastard..." Mark panted out, feeling exhausted.  
"I mean, I gotta mess with you sometimes~" The mirror-self chuckled, forming a heart with his gloved hands.  
"What if I had been with Jack? He would've freaked out! O-Or been in public?!" Mark explained, adjusting his glasses.  
"Your little boyfriend has his own problems, ya know? But, not that it matters...Your fans would love more of Darkiplier! Granted, I'm not the suited version that you've created but- whatever." Dark began, before ranting a bit.

Mark looked away, feeling some conflicting feeling but, pushed them away, turning back to the mirror.  
"Listen. I'm not going to let you just take over whenever you want, you'd go mad with power!" Mark growled, angrily pointing a finger at the mirror. Dark chuckled and slowly walked towards Mark. He pressed his hand against the glass and his palm started glowing red. Mark backed up, glass shattering as he covered his face, blocking a few shards, causing them to cut his arms instead. Mark lowered his arms only to see four tendrils of darkness shoot forward from the, now-broken, mirror and wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

The demon walked over to Mark and grinned before sliding a gloved hand under the man's shirt.  
"Nngh...St-Stop..." Mark grunted, attempting to free himself.   
"Mark, Mark, Mark...It'd be so much easier to just, let me in..." The monster teased, pinching Mark's nipple, causing the man to moan. Mark felt his pants unbutton as Dark's other hand slid into the man's underwear.  
"N-No...I won't!" The man resisted, standing his ground. Dark chuckled, rubbing one hand over Mark's muscular stomach, the other gently stroking his member.  
"A-Ah..." Mark whined, legs already shaking. Dark chuckled and brought his mouth to one of Mark's nipples, running his tongue over it.  
"O-Oh god...S-Stop..." Mark moaned, saying no when he really wanted so much more.

Dark continued to stroke the man's hardened member as his mouth assaulted Mark's sensitive nipples, Mark bit his lip, trying to fight back moans.  
"If you let me take over, you'd get so much more than just this..." Dark whispered, saliva dripping down his chin.  
"N-No...I'm loyal...to J-Jac...AH!" Mark began to explain, getting cut off as Dark stroked him faster. Mark tugged hard against one of the tentacles and managed to break through it's slimy black form and grabbed the back of Dark's head, yanking him to his own mouth, kissing him roughly.  
Mark whole body shook as he let out a muffled moan, spilling his seed onto Dark's gloved hand and the inside of his boxers.  
"So? How about now?" Dark asked, saliva connecting their mouths for a moment.  
"W-Whatever..." Mark panted, collapsing onto the bed as the tentacles released him. Dark chuckled, turning into a smoke form and coating Mark's body until the two became one.

Dark opened his eyes, still not used to Mark's body yet. He heard a voice call from somewhere in the apartment.  
"Mark! I'm home!" An Irish voice called.  
"Coming!" 'Mark' replied, grinning devilishly at the, suddenly fixed, mirror. Mark glaring back at him with a look of hurt and regret.


End file.
